Tap The Keys
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Just a fluffy, almost lmey Pamien fanfic! Musical related. I don't own Untitled' byt Simple plan thats the song Pip sings


Tap the Keys

Pip walked casually to Damien's house, humming along with the Mozart blaring from his headphones. The blonde was going to see Damien because of a school project; it was from one of the 3 classes they shared. The project was not from math. Nor gym. No it was from Pip's favorite subject, and one that Damien only pretended to hate.

Music.

Damien –much to people's amazement- had an incredibly musical talent. Pip as well. Pip could sing, better than most would assume with his accent, and almost scratchy childhood voice. Damien was talented most at the piano. Even he allowed him a smirkish smile as he tapped each key in immediate succession.

Pip was in love Damien's ability.

Pip was also in love with Damien.

Finally the blonde brit stood in front of the single bedroom apartment Damien had taken up. Straightening his newsboy cap, Pip took a deep breath, and walked up the small flight of stairs, and rang the doorbell gently.

"Hello?" Pip waved to the ebony haired boy once he answered the door. "Oh, hello Pip… Come on in." The blonde followed Damien quickly, smiling inwardly even though his legs were turning rubbery. "So, what is our assignment?" Pip raised his head and opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Hastily, Pip ran his fingers through his binder, searching for the assignment paper.

"We have to compose a musical piece, with one instrument, and a singer." Pip re-read the instructions to himself before watching Damien ponder the idea.

"Simple enough." His voice was still emotionless, but Pip couldn't help but sigh with school girl crush blush. "I know of a studio where we can practice. They have a piano, and separate rooms for other practices. Pip nodded happily, setting his bag on Damien's leather love seat.

"Perfect!"

"Yeah.. We can go there right now, if you want," Damien showed no signs of a really welcoming invitation, but he continued. "You can leave your stuff here; I'll drive you home after practice." Another non from the blonde and they were off.

* * *

"Wow, it's very… Elegant.." Damien chuckled –surprising Pip- and pulled into the parking lot. "Wh-whats so funny?"

"Nothing.. Just that it's not really fancy. It's quite simple compared to others I've seen." Pip's eyes widened and he considered asking how he had seen such things.

But he decided to save that for later.

Pip still followed Damien into the studio, into a room, and together they sat on the piano bench. Pip smiled as Damien tested each key gently, then with more force. The blonde was hypnotized, and didn't realize that Damien was staring straight at him.

"Pip, are you ok?" Damien asked, tapping the brit's forehead. Pip blinked rapidly, and nodded, whispering cuss words under his breath.

"Y-yeah.. Let's get started." Pip looked at his binder he had brought along, pulling out papers, and a few music sheets.

He missed Damien's crest-fallen glance.

"So, what should the tempo be? And we'll need to figure each climatic dip."

"_I open my eyes. I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light. I can't remember how. I can't remember why. I'm lying' here tonight. And I can't stand the pain. And I can't make it go away. No I can't stand the pain_." Pip paced as he sang and Damien tapped each key in rhythm with his voice.

Pip coughed, ending their practice abruptly. Damien jumped up, running over to the blonde. This wasn't the first time he had broken out in a fit. Pip leaned on Damien for support, hitting his own chest to rid himself of the cough.

"Pip, are you sure you can finish the assignment?" Pip nodded as the hacking finally died down. "I'm not sure, you seem really, really sick." Pip gently pushed Damien away.

"I'm fine, seriously. I really want to finish this project! It's fun.. And you're really good at piano." Damien smiled, pulling Pip closer.

"Alright, but you are sitting net to me for the rest of practice." Pip didn't object.

"That was fun, Damien." Pip said quietly as they rode silently in Damien's black Camry. Damien glanced sideways at the blonde, a teasing smile played across his lips.

"Yeah.. You're a great singer Pip, really." Again, the blonde blushed, furiously hiding his face. "Heh," that was the last thing spoken, until they got to Pip's house.

Once Damien pulled into the driveway, Pip didn't get out immediately. Damien looked hard at the brit. "You ok?" Pip didn't answer, and for a second, Damien thought that he was coughing again, wit the way Pip was shivering. "Dude-mphf!"

Pip leaned over and kissed Damien gently, before tearing away, and bolting out the car to his home. Damien's fingers flew to his lips as he blushed –a rare sight indeed- and brushed his lips just where Pip had kissed him.

Pip had kissed him….

?!

* * *

Pip sat at his desk in the music room as his classmates chattered around him. He was waiting for Damien so they could talk about their next practice. Finally, the devil's son entered the classroom, but instead of heading straight for Pip like the blonde was hoping for, Damien darted to the teacher's miniature office, shutting the door behind him.

"Eh, Pip?"

"Yes, Clyde?"

"Isn't Damien your partner in the project?" Pip nodded, a confused sheet taped to his face.

"Well, earlier he was talking about sw-switching partners." Pip frowned, immediately recalling the kiss, and jumping to conclusions. The blonde stood harshly, scaring Clyde, before storming into the teacher's office. He stopped, his hand on the doorknob, hearing the bashful whispers of Damien and the teacher.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think Pip can-…"

"He's our best! It's only natural a genius like you be paired with him!" Pip frowned deeper, his eyebrows knotted sadly.

"He isn't capable-!" Pip shoved the door open, his chest heaving with sobs. He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Damien.

"You told me I was good! You thought I was really good! Is it because of what I did when you dropped me off?!" Damien had no opportunity to respond. "Whatever! Fine! I'm leaving Music anyways!"

Without further ado, Pip stormed out, angrily brushing past his surprised classmates, walking fast to escape Damien.

"Pip? Pip, we need to talk." The blonde had run to the studio they had practiced at, sobbing with his tears staining the keys. Damien sat next to Pip on the bench, attempting to wrap an arm around him.

The blonde pulled away, stumbling off the bench in doing so. He scrambled out, ignoring Damien's pleading for him to return. The blonde stopped his running once he was outside the studio, and Damien hadn't followed him. Crying freely the blonde leaned against the brick wall, attempting to wipe away his own tears.

Pip had really heard Damien's cries, and they soon registered, and he decided to at least hear what the anti-Christ had to say.

Pip whispered to himself, chanting Damien's name under his breath. Finally, he stood on only one side of the door to his and Damien's studio. Before he could enter, the melody he and Damien had created the previous day, reached his ears.

He pressed his back against the door, smiling to himself. His eyes swelled up with tears again, but it was happiness triggered.

He walked away, vowing to meet up Damien at the anti-Christ's apartment.

Damien finally stood from the piano bench and grabbed his black messenger bag. He whipped away a few stray tears before exiting the studio. Damien also grabbed Pip's bag, to return it to him as soon as possible.

* * *

"Dammit, I really screwed up this time," Damien hissed under his breath as he stepped into his apartment. He didn't see Pip sitting in what you could only call the living room. Damien set both bags by the door, and walked to the minuscule kitchen.

The anti-Christ grabbed a soda, and sulked over the couch, flopping down, nearly missing Pip. The blonde smirked as Damien was completely oblivious to him. Finally, allowing the ebony haired boy to take a few sips of soda. Pip giggled girlishly.

Damien's head snapped to his direction, causing the brit to laugh again. The blonde scooted closer, pushing Damien to set down his soda, and blush.

"Hi Damien," the anti-Christ nodded in response, frozen from moving as Pip scooted closer again. Since Damien's body refused to move, Pip was soon, very literally sitting on his lap. The anti-Christ was still blushing, and Pip's face was tinted light red.

"Pip. I am so sorry for earlier! I really do think you're a good singer, it's just..." The blonde's expression quickly saddened. "I.. I just think you might not be able to complete the assignment.."

"And why the hell not!" Pip shouted, his arms falling on either side Damien's chest.

"The coughing fits… They worry me Pip. I think you may be very sick!" Pip looked down in shame. "I'm sorry I didn't confront you first, but really I thought the teacher would be more help." Pip nodded, a tear ran from his eyes. Damien worriedly whipped it away. "Pip-!"

"I'm sorry too…" Pip whispered. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions…" Damien watched his sad face, before hugging the brit tightly, pulling him close to his chest. "Damien!"

The anti-Christ cupped Pip's chin, and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Pip pressed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Damien's neck. The brit mewled as he pressed into Damien.

Finally, they broke apart. As they panted, their breathing mingled. Pip blushed furiously as Damien linked their fingers, gently massaging circles on Pip's palms.

"Damien… I thought you didn't want me to be your partner because I kissed you that night." The anti-Christ laughed, pulling Pip closer again.

Damien silenced the brit with another kiss. This time he ran his tongue across Pip's bottom lip, politely asking for entrance. Pip obliged, his tongue teasing back and dancing with Damien's.

"I… I love you Damien." Another light peck on the lips before Damien responded.

"I love you too, Pip."

_-rinn-_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Well.. It took me 3 days to write this, simply becuase I was lacking time. I hope all my fellow Pamien fans enjoed this! I thoguht that needed a little more Pamien love!

~HLCD


End file.
